Humanity's Final Hope
by rorygray1245
Summary: This fan fiction is dedicated to the upcoming Avengers Age of Ultron
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In Stark Tower Tony puts on the finishing touches to the mark 44 armour, when Pepper walks in "what are you doing?" she asks him. Tony replies "I'm finishing mark 44". Pepper replies "mark 44 what does it do?" Tony replies "Pepper my dear; this is an armour I have created for S.H.I.E.L.D. It has the Intelligence of Stephen Hawking, and the strength of the Hulk. Feast your eyes on Ultron." He puts down his tools and they walk over to the window. "Ever since what happened in Metropolis, nothing has been the same" Pepper holds his hand, looks into his eyes and says "Nothing will ever be the same, a little while ago the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal. Then aliens invade New York and Metropolis, a crazy terrorist reveals himself and a woman tries to blow up Wayne Enterprises with the helicarrier, and succeeded. Then we find out that we're being backed by a giant green monster, a dark knight, a spy, a costumed hero from the 40's, a cat burglar, a teenager with spider powers, a war machine, an assassin… and a god. Tony, the Battle of Metropolis was the end of the world. This, now is the new world".

In Iraq Agent Romanoff and Captain America are tasked with the mission of bringing down a Ten Rings headquarters. Cap and Natasha meet on a cliff, overlooking the headquarters. Cap says to her "you sneak in through the roof, and I'll charge in through the front". Cap runs down to the main entrance, throws his shield at one guard and then catches it. He swings it at the one running up behind him, and then he charges at two other guards and punches them. While Natasha sneaks in through a window, she sneaks up behind two guards, puts on the silencer in her pistols and shoots them both in the back of the head. As she walks on further another guard spots her, she takes out a small throwing knife and throws it straight at his head instantly killing him. Natasha looks down and see's Cap. She radios him and says "there are too many" Cap then radios Fury and says "we need help down here". Fury replies "Help is on its way". Two minutes later the wall explodes and Iron Patriot walks through it, and says "Iron Patriot on the job" he fires two repulsors and kills two guards. Natasha throws two throwing knives and then fires her pistols while Cap throws his shield. After all the guards are dead, Natasha runs over to the bomb and cuts the red wire disabling it. Iron Patriot retracts his mask and says "looks like we are done here" Cap replies "looks like, it. The guards are dead, the bomb is disabled". Natasha walks over and says "at least that is one planned Mandarin attack disabled".

Back in the new S.H.I.E.L.D base Tony and Fury are talking when Cap radios in saying the attack has been disabled. Fury says to Tony "the attack didn't go as planned, their mission was a success" Tony begs to Fury "oh please can I tell him! Please" Fury replies "I was planning on doing it myself, but after what all he done to you. I'm sure you'd get more fun out of it". Tony walks up by the main holding cell, he inputs the code, and the bullet proof door opens. Inside there is a table and two chairs sitting opposite each other. On one chair sits the International terrorist, The Mandarin. Tony walks in and says "have you heard to good news?" The Mandarin replies "good news for me? Or you?". Tony replies for me "Iron Patriot, Captain America and Agent Romanoff disabled your latest bomb planned to blow up the empire state building". The Mandarin replies "Mister Stark, I know this must be getting frustrating but the season of terror will never come to a close. Not even Iron Man can prevent it from happening, your best choice is to sit back and watch." Tony replies before leaving "we'll see".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Tony continues working on Ultron, when Rhodey stops by. "What's this he asks" Tony replies "This is Ultron, watch this". Tony says to Ultron, "Ultron, what does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" A deep robotic voice from Ultron replies "the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division". Rhodey says "pretty cool, what is he for" Ultron replies "Mr Stark has built me to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, as they are stepping up security ever since the Battle of Metropolis." Tony inputs his override code, when an alarm beeps and the pale blue light from Ultron's eyes turn dark red; he puts his arm out forward and grabs Rhodey's neck. "Rhodey shouts "turn him off, turn him off". Tony tries to but Ultron keeps turning back on. Eventually Rhodey pulls the plug out of the socket. Ultron finally powers down, Rhodey asks Tony "what was that?" Tony replies "I don't know, he seems to have turned evil".

That night in Stark Tower Ultron's eyes light up red, he moves his legs and breaks free from the containment. He walks up to the nearby computer and starts typing, he gets the plug, and plugs one end into the usb portable drive in the computer, and the other in his chest. As he feeds himself information on S.H.I.E.L.D, ten minutes later he hacks into the main computer in the Pentagon, he types in self destruct, and the main computer at the Pentagon explodes creating a chain effect as all the other computers explode too destroying the building. Then he hears footsteps, and Pepper's voice shouts "is anyone there?." She walks into the room and says "who are you?" Ultron steps forward and replies "I am Ultron" he extends his arm and charges his repulsor he fires, but at that moment the Iron Man mark 17 armour appears, blocking the repulsor that was supposed to hit Pepper and fires back. Ultron blocks the repulsor, fires his repulsor at the window and flies out. J.A.R.V.I.S who controlled the armour says to Pepper "Miss Potts I took control of the mark 17 to save you, are you alright?" . Pepper replies "I am now, all thanks to you".

The next day at the S.H.I.E.L.D base Fury shouts to Natasha, Cap and Rhodey "Last night the Pentagon exploded at the hands of an unknown cyber terrorist", Cap says "do you think it is linked to the Mandarin?" Fury says "we won't know until we find out who it was". Tony and Pepper arrive and he says "we know who it was" Fury replies "who?" Tony replies "do you remember project Ultron?" Natasha says "the robotic life form created to work for S.H.I.E.L.D to help achieve peace" . Tony says "yeah about that" he picks up the TV remote and turns it on. There Ultron takes over the screens in the base. "I am Ultron, I was created to achieve peace, and the only way peace will be achieved is if humanity dies. I will call off the planned extinction if the Mandarin is released". Pepper walks off to the Mandarin's cell; she inputs the code and walks into the cell. The Mandarin says "I'm the Mandarin you may have heard off me…" she punches him in the face and he falls to the ground "you did this; this is all your fault". The Mandarin holds his face and says "I like her". Cap runs in and says "Pepper, he didn't do this, this is all Ultron. We will stop him"


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, this is chapter 3 as you know, we will see Ultron's plan starting to spring into action. Also please review.**

**Chapter 3**

At the S.H.I.E.L.D base Tony and Cap release the Mandarin, Cap says to Tony "we need a plan of attack" Tony replies "I have a plan, attack". Pepper says to Tony "be careful". They take a S.H.I.E.L.D car out to docks. Ultron takes a Stark Industries jet and lands beside the car. The Mandarin walks into the jet and Ultron walks out, Tony begins firing his repulsors at Ultron. Ultron dodges them and fires back hitting Tony, Cap throws his shield at Ultron and Ultron catches it and throws it to the ground. He runs over to Cap and beings fighting him. He punches and kicks Cap while Tony gets back up Ultron grabs Cap by his neck and throws him at Tony knocking them both to the ground. Ultron slowly walks into the jet saying "today is the day humanity goes extinct". The Jet takes off and flies back to Ultron's base.

At the S.H.I.E.L.D base Tony and Cap arrive back, Tony says to Fury "he's stronger, he was able to beat both of us within 2 minutes". Tony says to J.A.R.V.I.S. "J.A.R.V.I.S. do an analysis of Ultron find out all his weak spots". J.A.R.V.I.S. replies "sir, I'm finding my systems being hacked into, Ultron is taking control of the Iron Legion, and he's shutting me down. Goodbye sir". Tony shouts "J.A.R.V.I.S.?!" Rhodey says "what's happened?" Tony replies "he's taken control of the Iron Legion, he shut down J.A.R.V.I.S." Fury replies "who? Ultron?" Natasha looks at the computer screen and says "Director Fury, we have thirty five Iron Man armours heading to the base" Tony replies "I'm not controlling them, Ultron is". Cap says "what are you trying to say" Tony replies "they are here to kill us!" Natasha turns on the PA system and says "everyone out of the base, the Iron Man armour are here to kill us, I repeat everyone out now". Fury radios Agent Hill and says "Hill, get everyone out the East side". Rhodey says "what are we waiting for? Go now!" Tony and Rhodey get their suits on and they head for the east side with Pepper. Cap, Fury and Natasha get in a S.H.I.E.L.D car and head out the east side. The Iron Legion fire everyone weapon they have at the base, until it's nothing more than rubble.

While Ultron lands the jet on Stark Tower and heads into the building. The Mandarin says "who are you?" Ultron replies "I am Ultron, I was designed for peace, and the only way we can make that human is if humanity dies". He hands the Mandarin a syringe. The Mandarin replies "what is this?" Ultron says while hacking into Stark Industries data base "it's a perfected dosage of the Extremis virus, I guarantee you, and you won't explode". The Mandarin takes the syringe and injects himself, his arms turn fiery red and the virus surges through his body, and then stops. He says to Ultron "do you have a recorder?". Ultron says "yes" The Mandarin says "prep the set, let's make television" he smiles maliciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The heroes all head for Tony's Malibu mansion, when they arrived they noticed that Tony was prepared as a high power force field covers his house and drive way, he has four turret guarding the house two at the front and at the back. When the two jeeps pull up to the house, the heroes get out and Tony says "I'll try rebooting J.A.R.V.I.S, but even if it works, I'll still not be able to take back control of the Iron Legion". Cap treats his bruises with a wet cloth, while Agent Hill arrives and says to Natasha "where is Fury?" Natasha replies "over there with Colonel Rhodes". Agent Hill walks over to Fury and she says "sir, I highly suggest we bring the President here". Fury says "would you like to tell me why" Agent Hill replies "if the Mandarin is out there, what happens if he's tries to kill him again". Rhodey says "she has a point sir; this mansion is safest place in the country, especially if Ultron doesn't stop hacking". Fury says "alright good work Agent Hill" he turns on his radio and says "Agent Ward get the President here and quick".

Half an hour later, the President arrives and says "Fury, would you like to explain why I am here". Suddenly Tony buts in and says "there, welcome back J.A.R.V.I.S". J.A.R.V.I.S replies "thank you sir, I wouldn't want to ruin this moment, but there is an incoming message". The TV turns on and the heroes look at the screen as does Fury, Hill and the President. "The Mandarin looks at the camera and he says "Mr President, only one lesson remains, and I had intended to finish this before summer ends". The camera moves out to show a man in handcuffs chained to the ground. The Mandarin continues "Meet Thomas Richards, good strong name and a good strong job. Thomas here is an account for Stark Industries. I'm sure he is a real good guy, I'm going to shoot him in the head, live on your television in thirty seconds". He points to the nearby phone "if you ring this telephone Thomas lives, the number for this telephone is in your mobile phone, go!" The President looks at his phone and sees the number; he says to the heroes "how did he hack my phone?" Natasha says "Ultron". Fury says "I highly recommend you don't do this". The President says "it's is the right thing to do". Agent Hill says "its negotiating with a terrorist". He rings the phone anyway; the Mandarin just looks at the screen as the telephone rings away. He pulls out a gun and shoots Thomas on live television. The heroes all look in shock, and the Mandarin continues "runaway hide, kiss your children goodbye, because nothing not your army, not your Avengers, can save you! I'll see you soon".

Tony says "what was that?" and Pepper replies "that was live footage of a murder, Tony". Tony replies "no not that, J.A.R.V.I.S pause the screen just after the Mandarin shot that man". J.A.R.V.I.S does so and Tony says "do you see that?" Cap replies "the Mandarin?" Tony replies " yes and no" he points at the Extremis surging through his cheek. And he says "that's Extremis! Ultron must've made a new batch!".


End file.
